In the manufacture of semiconductor packages, a wire bonding technology in which electrodes of a semiconductor chip and electrodes of a printed circuit board are electrically connected using gold wires is widely used. For example, one end of the gold wire is attached to a bonding pad selected from bonding pads provided in the semiconductor chip and the other end of the gold wire is attached to a corresponding bond finger of the bond fingers provided in the printed circuit board.
Further, as the semiconductor packages have become lighter in weight and smaller in size, sizes of the electrodes and gaps between the electrodes have been continuously reduced. However, these reductions in sizes and gaps of the electrodes have been confronted with various obstructions, such as, limits regarding substrate fabricating technology, increase in electric resist, and signal delay due to mutual interference.